Firefly
A pyromaniac, Garfield Lynns began as a petty criminal but soon graduated to major crimes centering around arson, torching huge parts of Gotham in the process. But one of his fires soon raged out of control, leaving him scarred from one of his own blazes. He now wears a full-body, flame retardant suit when he's out pursuing his criminal interests between bouts of incarceration at Blackgate Prison. Biography Garfield Lynns was originally a pyrotechnic expert for motion pictures, but became a victim of Gotham City's severe poverty and turned to crime, displaying signs of pyromania. Lynns was captured by Batman and Robin after his first robbery. Lynns took up arson as a hobby, but it soon turned to an obsession; he believes he can see visions in the flames. Inspired by actual fireflies, he built a suit and became a professional arsonist. Early in his criminal career Firefly became the protégé of Killer Moth, looking to duplicate the success of crime-fighting duo Batman and Robin. The alliance fell apart when Killer Moth realized the full extent of Firefly's madness and feared for his well-being. One of Firefly's plans was to burn all the places he didn't go to as a child. Firefly burnt down his first target and escaped when Batman arrived. When he burned down his second target Batman arrived again and Firefly escaped from him again. At his third target, Gotham Zoo, Batman arrived again and their fight ends up on a bridge where Batman captures Firefly and leaves him hanging on the bridge. In a recent attempt to burn Gotham to the ground, Firefly was horribly burned when a chemical factory he set erupted in an explosion. Ninety-percent of his body was burned, and he began his recovery in Blackgate Prison. At some point afterwards, he was made a member of Black Mask's Gang, beating out his arsonist rival, Firebug. He made a short appearance in the JLA story arc "Crisis Of Conscience" (JLA #115-#119) fighting Catwoman in Gotham City over a diamond before Batman turned up. Although an epic battle between the Secret Society and the Justice League ensued, Firefly was knocked out and stayed down during the entire battle. He made another short appearance in the 2005 mini series Villains United, when the Secret Six attempted to escape the Society's grasp. Firefly was among the numerous heroes and villains apparently slain by the OMACs in the pages of DC's The OMAC Project, though he later managed to survive and appeared alive in Villains United: Infinite Crisis Special. In the Gotham Underground limited series, he allies himself with Killer Moth, Lock-Up, and Ventriloquist II in an ill-fated attempt to kill the Penguin when the Scarecrow reveals that the Penguin is secretly in the employ of the Suicide Squad. Powers and Abilities *Expert in pyrotechnics and explosives. *Thorough knowledge of inflammable agents. Paraphernalia *Equipment: Insulated battlesuit, and wings that allow flight *Transportation: Jetpack *Weapons: Flamethrower, grenade launchers, extensive arsenal of fire-creating weapons Gallery 1046993-firefly_3.png 886092-streetsofgotham2pg17.jpg 86c7bb1b_firefly-550x.jpg 208px-Firefly_Red.jpg Firefly.jpg Firefly_02.jpg Firefly_2.jpg Firefly03.jpg Firefly_011.jpg Firefly_012.jpg In other media Television ''DCAU'' :See: Firefly (DCAU) ''The Batman'' :See: Firefly (The Batman) ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' Firefly made a cameo appearance in the Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode "A Bat Divided!" among many other villains at the "8 Bar", a haunt for third-rate costumed criminals in Gotham City. The bar was crashed by three atomic counterparts of Batman, as well as the hero Firestorm. Vaulting onto a table, Firefly charged one of the Batmen, making the mistake of panicking on high ground. The doppelganger Batman simply pulled the legs of the table out from under the villain, sending him crashing to the floor. Firefly was far from defeated, however, rising up with his fists to rejoin the barrom brawl. One of the Batmen then hurled Firefly across the bar, where he crashed directly into a wall. Lynns proved to be the last villain standing, however, attempting to sneak up behind another Batman counterpart after all of the other defeated villains had beaten senseless on the floor. The Batman he targeted, however, sensed Firefly behind him and slammed his fist backwards into Garfield's face, before flipping him over his back and onto the floor. Firefly also appears in the beginning of "Emperor Joker" before the intro, but is easily defeated by Batman and Robin. Video Games .]] Lego Batman Firefly is an unlockable character in Lego Batman: The Video Game for Nintendo DS only. Batman: Arkham Asylum While Firefly does not appear in Batman: Arkham Asylum, a bathroom cabinet in the patient observation room in the medical facility is covered with newspaper clippings about the villain, including his first arsons. Also stored in the cabinet of drawers is Firefly's flame-throwing backpack and nozzle. Psychological Profile (by Dr. Young) Firefly Real Name: Garfield Lynns ''(Nothing worth noting on his page other than random scribbles that exist on everyone’s page) Psychological Profile: A dedicated pyromaniac, Lynns has embraced his disorder and, for much of his life, managed to positively reinforce his fire-starting tendencies and related euphoria through profits from various acts of arson. Horribly scarred by one of his own blazes (perhaps due to a euphoric fugue that left him incapable of escaping the flames?) Lynns's extreme pathology definitely borders on the suicidal. Extreme treatment would be necessary to break the cycle of rewards he has set up for himself. Additional Notes: He is extraordinarily adept at maintaining a cache of flammable items in his cell, despite his tendency to burn through them, pun intended. It is rare for a pyromantic to graduate to psychopathic behavior equal to Lynns's extreme acts of arson. And the extensive burns on his body seem to have barely affected him. He might be a good candidate for some of the more experimental forms of treatment I'm developing... .]] Behind the scenes *Firefly seems to have inspired Man in Black of Batman: Gotham Knight. Trivia Unknown to many people, himself, Maxie Zeus, Prometheus, and Penguin were the only ones with their recent pictures taken in Batman: Arkham Asylum and weren't in the game. Also, take a close look at the pictures. Two things were there: *One: The movie theater was his old job supposedly as a pyrotechnic engineer. *Two, look at the flamethrower in the picture and the one in the room, they are not the same ones. The handle in the room is far away from the trigger hold than the one in the picture. *In Dr. Young's notes, Penguin signed his name on his page, where since Firefly is like a arson hitman, a mobster would know how to use one, where it'll be a joy for both Penguin, to get rid of the competition, and for Firefly, for the thrill. Category: Villains Category:Arkham Asylum patients